


Key to a Vor Heart

by anothercrazymom



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Key to Your Heart, Teen Magazines, VorTeen Magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercrazymom/pseuds/anothercrazymom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles finds a magazine left lying around by one of his daughters, and decides to find out...just what is the key to winning a Vor Lord's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to a Vor Heart

Miles walked slowly through the house.  His joints ached in that way only that overused, overextended and over-everything joints did.  In his younger days, he hadn’t given much thought to what his actions would do to his future self.  Actually he hadn’t had much thought at all to his future self.  He had lived for the moment.  Forward momentum and all.

Today a bright pink magazine caught his eye and he paused to pick it up.  VorTeen.  Of all the things he had ever expected to have in the house, hot pink magazines with fashion tips for young Vor girls was not on the list.  This was the Valentine’s Day issue.  Miles shuddered; there would be even more pink than usual in it.  The headline caught his eye.  “Key to a Vor Lord’s Heart: an exclusive interview with Lady Lucia Vorbretten, page 67.  Exclusive wedding pictures!”

Miles glanced around the empty entry and proceeded into the library with its overstuffed chairs and cozy surroundings.  No one would bother him in here.  He was just doing research, right?  He sat in his favorite chair and flipped to the appropriate page.  

_VorTeen: Well congratulations on the wedding and thank you for agreeing to do this interview._

_Lucia:  Thank you. It is good to be here._

_VorTeen:  So let me ask the question all of our readers want to know...  Who designed your wedding dress?  It is amazing._

_Lucia:  A Komarran designer, Feliks Restrun designed it.  We saw some of his work while we were dating and I knew that he was the person to design the dress for me._

_VorTeen:  And how did you decide to have your wedding in the Winter?  Isn’t the summer the more usual time?_

_Lucia:  It is.  But we first met at the Winterfair Ball and it seemed appropriate to somehow bring that into the ceremony.  And it helped that, that was when Anatole could get leave._

_VorTeen:  So how did you meet?  Is there a good story there?_

_Lucia laughs._

_Lucia: There is a good story there.  We met at the Winter Faire Ball two years ago.  I was there with someone else but I couldn’t help but notice Anatole, he was just so handsome in his uniform that night._

_VorTeen: But you did get to dance with him that night, didn’t you?_

_Lucia:  Yes, my date got a little bit out of hand and was escorted out.  So I was kind of stranded without a partner or a ride home._

_VorTeen:  And Anatole stepped in?_

_Lucia:  He did.  He was very kind.  He not only danced with me several times that night, but he made sure I had a ride home too.  He was the perfect gentleman._

_VorTeen:  And since then?_

_Lucia:  (laughs) He is still the the perfect gentleman._

_VorTeen:  So Anatole has a reputation for being quite the musician.  Does he play for you?_

_Lucia:  (laughs again) Anatole is definitely quite a musician.  Right now, he is serving in the Imperial Military Orchestra.  He plays the violin.  He can actually play several instruments but that is his favorite.  When we are at home sometimes he pulls out one of his small whistles and plays jigs to wake the birds.  They seem to like it._

_VorTeen: Do you have a particular song?_

_Lucia: Actually we have several.  Anatole, kind of chronicled our relationship by the songs that were playing when things happened.  The first song we danced to was one of the stately dance songs that are sometimes played at the Ball.  “Waltz Number 37, by Ruslov”.  And then the song that was playing when he first asked me out was BeatBop._

_VorTeen:  BeatBop?  Really?  I would never have guess that Anatole was interested in popular music._

_Lucia:  He likes all kinds of music.  Including pop music.  But that just happened to be the music playing at the University cafe that day.  He doesn’t usually choose to listen to it.  Sometimes I do though..._

_VorTeen:  So do you have a song that is truly your song?_

_Lucia: We do.  Anatole composed the music that was used at our wedding.  It is called True Love._

_VorTeen:  Awww.  That is so cute. So how long after the Ball before you went out?_

_Lucia:  About a week. We went to the Ice Festival and then to many of the concerts that happen around Winterfair.  I am growing to appreciate more of the the musical scene than ever before.  It helps to have someone who loves it nearby._

_VorTeen:  So was it love at first sight?_

_Lucia:  It was certainly a lot of like at first sight.  I think the love part came a little later when we had spent some time together and gotten to know each other.  He is a wonderful person._

_VorTeen:  Up until you got married, you had been attending the University.  What you do you plan to do now?_

_Lucia:  I plan to go back in the Spring and continue to take classes.  Anatole is very supportive of my interests in art and art history._

_VorTeen:  Several months ago, the VorTattler ran some pictures of Anatole looking quite out of sorts.  Would you like to set the record straight on what happened?_

_Lucia:  Sure, but it isn’t nearly so interesting as the VorTattler made it out to be.  One evening after he performed we decided to go out to eat at a place we had never been before, called Dreyr.  It was recommended by one of Anatole’s fellow musicians as a fantastic new restaurant._

_VorTeen: And then what happened?_

_Lucia:  We asked the chef what he recommended and when it came out it looked amazing.  There was just one problem.  Anatole has many great features but his tolerance for spicy food is very very low.  He isn’t used to it and doesn’t like it at all.  As he ate the meal he found out much to his surprise that it was very very spicy.  Even as he had tears running down his face he was still polite and trying to be a gentleman.  Finally he drank several glasses of milk and and that calmed some of the heat._  

_VorTeen:  What was the name of the restaurant?_

_Lucia: Dreyr.  I must say that Dreyr was very good about it and we have gone back since.  We are just careful to explain to go easy on the spices.  And they know now to warn unsuspecting folks that the food can be quite spicy._

_VorTeen:  So Lucia, what do you think is the key to Anatole’s heart?_

_Lucia:  Music.  Definitely music.  But like any man, there is also a path through his stomach. And for Anatole, spicy foods are not it!_

_VorTeen:  Thank you for time.  I wish you and Anatole all the best._

Miles set the magazine down.  He pondered for a moment and then returned the magazine to the table he had found it.  Hot pink or not.  Fashion tips or not.  At least the advice wasn’t so bad...  


End file.
